


Time Together

by christinawithav



Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the horror and crap the writers subjected us to last night I wrote some Tom/Rachel fluff to feel better. Tom/Rachel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Together

Disclaimer: The Last Ship belongs to TNT

AN: Don't know about anyone else but I was pretty much bawling after last night's show as well as angry, so I decided to write fluff to cheer me up hopefully you'll all like it as well.

It was a gorgeous day, not a cloud in the sky, birds were singing, and the sound of the waves hitting the beach was so soothing.

Rachel sighed happily and stood in the water and let her eyes close, the uninhabited island had become a hideaway for the crew of the Nathan James when they were out on missions.

It had been four years since the red flu had come into existence and wiped out eighty five percent of humanity.

She had found a cure after much hardship, first by shots, then a way to get it released by air.

The Chosen; a group of naturally immune people had slowed them down but after their sub was destroyed, President Michener had made himself and the Nathan James known, as more people were cured the power of the Chosen had diminished.

Especially after Sean Ramsey and the other leaders of the group had been killed.

Distribution of the cure was going so well, Captain Chandler was considering making this tour the last mission and letting everyone stay on land.

Rachel smiled as she thought of her handsome, blue eyed, silver haired captain. He had literally stolen her heart the first time she laid eyes on him.

She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, the shift from colleagues, to friends, and finally lovers had been gradual but so worth it.

They both had grieved for lost loved ones before then, he for his wife; Darien, and she for her boyfriend; Michael.

He kissed her and she returned it eagerly, their tongues dueling. She never tired of the thrill his kisses gave her.

"Afternoon pretty lady, miss me?"

Rachel grinned; "The answer of course is always yes."

She squealed as he picked her up and carried her behind a group of rocks and laid her on a blanket.

Their lovemaking was always gentle and intense.

Later she lay in his embrace and had her head on his chest, his heartbeat soothing her.

"Love you so much." She whispered.

"I love you to." He told her, "Always."

AN: Hopefully everything turned out all right, the episode has made me so sad and angry, in this verse Sorensen died on the Russian ship.


End file.
